Forty previously untreated patients with Stage III or IV non-Hodgkin's lymphoma were randomized to receive either CVP (C equals 1.5 gm/sq.m IV2 day 1, V equals 1.4 mg/sq.m IV2 days 1 and 8, P equals 40 mg/sq.m PO days 1-10) or CAVP (C equals 1.0 gm/sq.m IV day 1, A equals 45 mg/sq.m IV day 1, V equals 1.4 mg/sq.m IV days 1 and 8, P equals 40 mg/sq.m PO days 1-10). All patients achieving complete remission then recived CCNU 100 mg/sq.m PO day 1, bleomycin 20 mg/sq.m IM days 1 and 8, and prednisone 40 mg/sq.m PO days 1-10 (CVP) every three weeks for three courses. Eleven out of 17 (65%) CVP patients achieved CR (7/11 nodular, 4/6 diffuse) as did 15 out of 23 CAVP (9/12 nodular, 6/11 diffuse). Myelosuppression was moderate with both regimens as well as with CBP treatment. Median remission durations from the end of each induction therapy will be in excess of 16 months (range 1 plus to 30 plus) for CVP and in excess of 15 months for CAVP (range 6 plus to 43 plus. Two out of 11 CVP patients and two out of 15 CAVP patients have relapsed to date. No patient entering CR has died of progressive lymphoma. CVP and CAVP both appear to be effective regimens for remission induction in patients with advanced non-Hodgkin's lymphomas. The addition of adriamycin as yet shows no advantages.